


label maker

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin goes to Kame for Insider Information.





	label maker

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The absolute last person Kame expected to see at his door on a Sunday morning was the previous owner of his A.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in America?” he greets him, gently pushing his dogs away from the opening with his foot.

“Pi’s birthday,” Jin explains, and Kame nods in understanding. He always gets invited, but never opts to go. Not his scene. “You should let me in so your dogs don’t get out.”

Reluctantly Kame steps back enough for Jin to cross the threshold, and suddenly Ran and Jelly are bored with the prospect of Outside. Conspiring mutts. They probably ship Akame more than the fans.

“What do you want?” Kame asks briskly. Usually he’s a decent host, but Jin is about as far away from a guest as one could get.

“Are you really gay?” Jin blurts out.

Kame’s first instinct is to narrow his eyes, but Jin’s expression looks so genuine that he can’t bring himself to lash out at him. “Yes, I am.”

“For how long?” Jin asks.

“What do you mean ‘how long’?” Kame snaps. So much for that idea. “It’s not something you just wake up one morning and decide. Why do you care, anyway?”

“Because I… I don’t know how to say this.” Jin drops his face into his hands and wavers in his stance, and instantly Kame guides him by the arm over to his sectional.

“Did something happen?” Kame asks gently. He doesn’t want to let down his guard completely, because he still doesn’t trust that Jin’s not setting him up for some kind of humiliating joke, but he also knows that Jin’s not that good of an actor to fake physically _shaking_.

“Pi kissed me,” Jin hisses through his hands. “It was late and we were drunk, everyone else was asleep… and I liked it.”

“You kissed a boy and you liked it,” Kame summarizes flatly. “Break out the rainbow welcome flags.”

Jin drops his hands and glares. “Why are you mocking me? You’re supposed to be helping me sort out my gay feelings.”

“You don’t have any gay feelings to sort,” Kame tells him straight out. “Have you honestly never kissed Yamashita before? I kissed him six years ago. Quite a few times, actually. And he’s completely straight, just a little over-affectionate.”

He can almost see the pieces clicking together in Jin’s head. “ _Oh_ …”

“You’re not gay just because you like to kiss boys,” Kame says sternly. “It’s a little more than that.”

“How come you never kissed me?” Jin asks suddenly. “Six years ago, we were best friends.”

The past tense stings, even if he’s right in using it. “I honestly don’t know, Akanishi,” he answers. “That was a long time ago. I can tell you that Yamashita kissed me the first couple times, then I think I kissed three other guys before I accepted that I was gay and started dating men exclusively. This was just a few years ago.”

Jin folds his arms and eyes Kame. “Who were the three other guys?”

“What’s with the interrogation?” Kame replies, then sighs under Jin’s expectant stare. “Fine. One was Koki, and if you tell him I’ll kill you, and you wouldn’t know the other two by name.”

“But Koki’s not gay,” Jin follows along.

“Not at all,” Kame confirms. “And neither is one of the others. The third was, but he was a little too pushy and I didn’t want to go that fast.”

Jin nods. “So have you had sex with a guy?”

Kame cringes. “Yes.”

“Is that how you know?” Jin asks, and Kame’s heart breaks a little at how _serious_ he is. “I’m a pretty open-minded guy in the bedroom, you know. I’ve let girls touch me there before. They do all kinds of kinky shit in America. There was this one time with a vibrating bullet-”

“ _Too much information_ ,” Kame interrupts, and Jin clamps his mouth shut. “I really don’t know what to tell you. I wish there was some kind of book with cut-and-dry symptoms – I know it would have certainly saved me a lot of confusion.”

“I’m sorry,” Jin says earnestly. “I had no idea you were going through that. I wish you would have told me. I still care about you, even if I have my own shit going on now. You don’t just suddenly forget about someone you were so close to for so long.”

Kame looks at Jin, really _looks_ at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes along with the worry. He’s scared. Not of being gay, but of not knowing _what_ he is. Kame remembers this feeling well, and that’s what leads him to break down his walls.

“For me,” he starts slowly, “the sex wasn’t enough to decide. Like you said, you can do that with girls… and toys.” He clears his throat and stares at a ring on his coffee table. _Nothing_ could get that thing out. “What decided it for me was the act of giving… oral.”

“Sucking dick,” Jin simplifies, and Kame cringes as he nods. “That makes sense. It’s kind of degrading, so you’d have to like someone a lot in order to do it. Which means you’d be gay.”

“Essentially,” Kame hisses through his teeth. “Does that clear things up for you?”

“Yes!” Jin exclaims. “I definitely don’t want to suck off Pi. He’s _huge_. It would break my jaw.”

“That’s not exactly the poi-” Kame starts, then gets cut off.

By Jin’s mouth.

Kame tenses, feeling those thick lips he spent years admiring pressing against his, and all at once they were gone. His eyes fly open to find Jin pulling away, grinning at him.

“What the fuck was that for?” Kame demands.

“If Pi kissed you and Pi kissed me, it’s only logical that I should kiss you, too,” Jin tells him, then his eyes widen in shock. “Oh, shit, you’re not dating someone, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Kame replies, his body frozen in place. His lips still tingle, even after he wets them with his tongue. “Yamashita didn’t kiss me that badly, though.”

He has no idea what made him say that, not to mention it’s a bold-faced lie, but Jin actually looks as relieved as Kame feels as he leans over again. This time Kame meets him halfway, lifting his hand to cup Jin’s jaw and Jin’s fingers come to rest on his wrist. They kiss properly, heads tilted at an angle and mouths moving together, breathing through their noses with sporadic puffs of air expelled onto the other’s cheek.

Kame starts to pull back, not wanting to let it go any further, but then Jin’s fingertips are stroking the pulse point of his wrist and he melts. His hand slides up into Jin’s hair, revisiting the thick locks that are just as soft as they were years ago, and he flicks his tongue briefly between Jin’s lips to make the first move.

Jin’s always been quick to catch on when it matters, particularly when it doesn’t involve words. Kame’s breath is stolen from him when Jin dives into his mouth, responding to his offer full force, and Kame has to struggle to keep up with Jin’s tongue. He’s so immersed in their kissing that he doesn’t notice he’s being moved until he feels a cushion against his back, a mass of flesh stretching out on top of him, but Kame can’t bring himself to break away to question him.

Jin starts to rock against him and he has to know what he’s doing, Kame whimpering into his mouth as his legs fall open and his cock hardens from the friction. Jin’s already hard, shamelessly, and Kame feels kind of amazing for turning him on without really doing anything – although, knowing Jin, it was the stimulating conversation. He has a very vivid imagination.

A low groan vibrates Kame’s tongue, the sensation coursing right down his spine and making Kame roll his hips to feel more. He doesn’t really know what’s going on here, but he’s not about to stop to find out. It feels good to grind with him like this, and it’s basically the best they’ve gotten along in years. Maybe this was what they needed this whole time – to _not_ talk.

It’s Jin who reaches between them first, groping between Kame’s legs and swallowing the resulting moans. Then he unbuckles Kame’s belt and opens his jeans, sticking his hand right into Kame’s boxers and stroking him directly, and Kame has to tear his mouth away to toss his head back. He arches beneath Jin and moans out loud, the noise echoing off the walls of his spacious main room as he pushes up into Jin’s touch.

“‘You’re not nearly as big as Pi,” Jin whispers breathlessly.

Kame frowns. “That’s not really what a guy wants to hear when-”

“I could do it.”

Kame’s breath gets caught in his throat. He tries to open his eyes, to gape incredulously at his former bandmate, former best friend, but then Jin presses his lips to Kame’s neck and drags them down to his collarbone.

“Jin, you don’t have anything to prove to me,” Kame gets out.

His shirt is pushed up to his shoulders, Jin’s lips and tongue licking and kissing his way down Kame’s chest. His abdomen quivers when Jin sucks on the skin just below his belly button, his chin millimeters away from the tip of Kame’s erection, which Jin’s squeezing at the base like he’s preparing to do something with it.

“It’s worth it to hear you call me ‘Jin’ again.”

And Kame feels Jin start to take him in his mouth, slowly stretching his lips while his tongue flicks the head. Kame groans deeply, forcing his head up to look down and watch his cock disappear past those lips. Jin looks as determined as ever and Kame reaches for his hair, gently pushes it out of his beautiful face and now Jin’s looking up at him, eyes pleading for guidance or recognition.

“Jin,” Kame says again, the name feeling as natural on his tongue like he never stopped saying it. “You’re doing well. Very well.”

Jin smiles with his eyes, then closes them to concentrate on pleasing Kame. He’s obviously had quite a few blowjobs in his life, Kame figures, so he can take his direction from those. Kame knows from personal experience that it’s completely different, though. He wishes he had someone as understanding as himself (or Jin, he supposes) for his first time.

All of Kame’s nerves are prickling, like a circuit about to blow as Jin sucks him in and out and uses his hand for what he can’t fit. It’s probably the most amazing blowjob he’s ever gotten, and he should probably tell him as much, but he isn’t quite sure it’s purely physical. He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t attracted to Jin, now or then, and finally being with him like this is something equivalent to a dream come true. Except not in those exact words, because even Kame isn’t that gay.

“Jin,” is all he says, all he really _can_ say as Jin’s mouth reduces him to moans and short, mindless phrases. “Oh, just like that.”

Jin’s got a rhythm going, taking in more than his hand can hold and now he’s got both palms on Kame’s hips. He pulls back nearly all the way before sucking him back in, using his tongue on the underside and Kame squirms from the intensity, twists his fingers in Jin’s hair to release some tension while his other hand fists the side of the cushion.

It’s that other hand that relaxes from Jin’s light touch, his fingers urging Kame’s to open and accept his between them. They’re holding hands while Jin sucks him off and Kame’s not sure what’s going to explode first – his cock or his heart. It ends up being a mixture of both as Jin licks him just right and he hopes the sounds he garbles out are enough warning.

Their fingers are still laced together as Kame jerks in orgasm, his entire body flooded with pleasure and his mind wiped of all coherence for a good few minutes. He’s vaguely aware of Jin pulling away, dropping his hand and Kame squints his eyes open before they’re ready, decorating Jin in a blurry, shiny light.

It’s enough to see Jin kneeling before him with his cheeks puffed, clearly at a loss of what to do, and Kame gives a low, lazy laugh. “Most people just swallow it.”

Jin does, and Kame feels a tiny surge of power. “I know,” Jin tells him, rather haughtily. “I just wanted you to see it.”

He’s stretching his jaw and Kame winces in sympathy, extending a shaky hand toward him. “Come here.”

Kame sits up a bit as Jin leans toward him, rubbing the back of his jaw softly and pressing a kiss to his lips. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

But before Jin can respond, Kame shoves him down onto the couch and hovers over him. Jin looks at him with big eyes, which sharpen in recognition when Kame slides down his body. “Kame…”

“Did you forget my name?” Kame asks casually, licking the lowest strip of skin before it disappeared into Jin’s pants.

Jin doesn’t answer right away, and Kame glances up curiously to see dark eyes. “Kazu.”

Kame smirks as his hands work open Jin’s pants, pull his cock out through the flap in his boxers and immediately past his lips, watching him the whole time. His ears are filled with Jin’s beautiful voice, soft moans that few get to hear, like he can’t exhale without an appreciative noise coming out with it. It fuels Kame on, encourages him to take more, the tang of precome hitting the back of his tongue as Jin rests a hand weakly on Kame’s shoulder.

Without even thinking about it, Kame brings his hand up to cover Jin’s, their fingers naturally weaving together while Kame sucks him in and out. Jin’s groans get deeper and his fingers tighten, his body tensing in the prelude to orgasm, and all he says is Kame’s entire first name in elongated syllables as his cock pulses in Kame’s mouth.

Kame doesn’t have to wait to swallow because unlike him, Jin’s eyes are open and looking down at him through very narrow slits. His face is flushed and his breath is audible, his expression indecipherable as Kame awkwardly sits up and fixes his pants.

Jin makes no effort to follow suit, just lays there on his back with his spent cock sticking out of his boxers. “Wow, practice makes you that good?”

The laughter makes it less weird. “Oh, Jin. Just because I’m openly gay doesn’t mean I’ve done that a lot.” He pauses and plays with his fingers. “It’s only for special people.”

“I’m special,” Jin says pointedly, like he was arguing. He probably thought he was. “But I still don’t feel gay.”

Kame rolls his eyes. “I can’t help you anymore,” he says, stretching his arms over his head. “You wore me out. I need a nap now.”

He feels Jin eyeing him as he stands up. “Is it gay if I want to nap _with_ you?”

“Only if you spoon me,” Kame jokes, but after they tumble into Kame’s bed, that’s the first thing Jin does.


End file.
